Robot Default
Appearance Robot is depicted as being small; his body is squat and rounded. His body is an orange color, with his arms being a more rusty color and shinier than his body. He has two dark gray fingers that he sometimes uses as a wrench on each hand, and four wheels for feet. His legs (if they can be called that) are thin and extendable, allowing him to increase his height to grab things out of reach. His eyes are thick, usually semicircular, discs that protrude from his head via short eyestalks. They can change shape slightly to express emotions; they sometimes become circular when he's amazed or beaming from joy. They also have eyelids which help express emotion as well. Robot's eyes are yellow in color, with orange trim, and black pupils. It is shown that Robot's eyes are apparently made of glass, as they have shattered in "Pinball Wizard." Robot's rotound body houses a hatch with two hinges on the right side (from his point of view). The hatch lid has a large, yellow, capital "R" (or a lowercase "r" when he was younger) on it. Inside seems to be a near hollow cavity that houses his "heart" (a gray box with a pink heart on it that seems to be attached to the rest of the insides through metallic "arteries") and acts as a small storage compartment. Robot is known to be able to reach inside and grab internal parts (such as his gyroscope) and pull them out. Robot's head is attached to his body with no neck, much like Gart (and probably the rest of the immediate family). Atop Robot's head is a short, wavy antenna that constantly sways when he moves. In several episodes, it is shown to be removable, like much of his limbs and body parts. It should be noted that he apparently has a skeleton, as seen in a flashback in the episode, "Adventures in Babysitting." Trivia *He has the most fears out of anyone else in the show: he has a fear of getting hurt when playing Pole-O as revealed in "Game Boys"; he suffers from pupaphobia (fear of puppets), as revealed in "Speak Marf Speak." *His antenna can determine his grease intake as discovered in "The Blimp" *It is revealed in the episode, "Doctor? No!," that he has a fear of lollipops. *When furious, he explodes as shown in "The Prince of Scamtown." *His heart has stopped three times so far. In one incident, Monster smacked it a few times to get it started again, in the second Robot pulled a knob much like a lawn mower. The third incident had Robot using wires to jump-start himself. *He has feelings for J.D., however, in "Biker Girls," there was a slight hint of attraction between him and Spitfire. *In "Hornica", it is revealed that Robot may have a disheartening dislike for his father, as in the beginning of the episode he is shown to have great admiration for Monster's father, even calling him the "best dad in the world". *He has the same voice as Dan from Dan Vs., incredibly speculated by many viewers when the show first aired. They almost share the same personality as they are both short-tempered. *He has trouble making friends beyond Monster, Ogo, J.D., Spitfire, Nessie, and perhaps Perry and Punch Morley, especially evident in "First Impressions." *It was revealed in "Apartment 3 1/2" that he used to have a Captain Spangleshorts action figure when he was a kid which his father made him throw away. *His ambition for inventing is very similar to Rodney Copperbottom from the movie Robots. *Robot being disrespected and shunned by his family is very similar with Sid the Sloth from Ice Age: Continental Drift; the only difference is that Sid's family fully abandoned him, along with his grandmother, while Robot still keeps some contact with his family, and his own grandmother disrespects him as well. *Robot shares a simlar life to Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series, both characters are the black sheep of their family (Robot not being snobby and his inventions and Sirius not being hateful towards to none pure wizards and witches) and both had been welcomed by their best friends' family. *Robot often mentions his father, but he has never appeared in any episode except for a cameo in one of the Blinking Light Factory's portraits in "The Party." Category:Robot and Monster characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Nephews Category:Males Category:Robots Category:32 year olds